A Little Thing Called Privacy
by Nomi's Secret
Summary: Living with humans isn't easy. Cas realizes this as he walks in on a woman he is meant to be protecting while she is in the shower only to have soap and other objects thrown at him. A tag onto Marked, my Cas/OC centered fic.


**A Little Thing Called Privacy**

Living with humans isn't easy. Cas realizes this as he walks in on a woman he is meant to be protecting while she is in the shower only to have soap and other objects thrown at him. A tag onto Marked, my Cas/OC centered fic.

_**A/N**__- Well another fic from me but this is only a little one shot! fansCastiel wanted me to do the shower scene in Chapter Twenty Two of Marked and it's taken me this long to do it! So this is dedicated to her. Basically, Cas had a little lesson to learn when it comes to personal boundaries..._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Castiel or Bobby or anything else recognizable from Supernatural or anything else. I just own Rox :)_

Castiel waited outside the bathroom patiently while Roxanne got a shower. He was leaning against the wall and watching the air before him in the dusty hallway of Bobby Singer's house. He was already disobeying his orders from Heaven by even allowing her to persuade him not to follow her in there and watch her. He sighed loudly and prayed that she didn't accidently break the salt line.

After a few moments his eyes closed as he tried to connect with Heaven and listen to how his brother's were doing in the fight against the seals and Lilith. A few moments later his concentration was broken. Something shattered on the floor in the room behind him.

"Balls!" the woman behind the door exclaimed.

He didn't have a choice but to appear in the room with a flutter of his wings. He was ready to fend off demons, spirits and any other creature that the world could throw against an agent of Heaven. But there was none just a young naked woman staring bizarrely at him while she dived for a towel.

Rox didn't even bother to scream but instead she growled lowly, "Get out…"

The Angel stared at her for a few moments bemused as he searched outwards with his senses. He could not feel any Demons and the salt line was still intact.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she shouted at him sharply.

He glanced around the misted room quickly, "I heard something smash"

"Get out!" she screamed at him, "I swear down if you don't leave!"

"I thought you were in danger" Castiel tried to explain to her why he had interrupted her.

"I don't care!" she seethed at him, "Now get out!"

He looked at her worriedly for a moment and started to talk again, "I must ensure-"

She didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence. She reached behind to where the shampoo, conditioner and soap were kept above one of the cabinets and began to hurl them at him. As the first piece of soap hit him he just looked down at her.

"GET OUT!" she shouted at the top of her voice, "Get the hell out of the room!"

The Angel decided it would be best if he left Rox to finish her shower. Just as an open bottle of shampoo was about to hit the sleeve of his trench coat he disappeared and left her alone.

"All freakin' perverts," she uttered under her breath.

Cas appeared outside the door and barely acknowledged the stains on his clothes. He resumed his post outside the room and gave a heavy sigh. He was never going to understand Humans and their strange ethics and customs.

* * *

"Look," she said painfully slow as she leaned against the kitchen counter and glared at him. Her arms were folded across her chest and she shook her head again obviously giving up on whatever point she had been trying to make, "you damn Angels, I swear down you'll be the death of me."

A day had passed since the incident in the bathroom and Rox had decided that they needed to make a point out of it, after she had gotten around to speaking to him again that was.

Castiel raised his eyes at little to meet the woman's dazzling blue ones. He was stood at the opposite end of the room facing her. He was wearing his usual office attire. He gave her a puzzled look.

"See! That is why you'll never understand it" she reiterated continuing to shake her head to herself, "no offence, Cas but you're hopeless when it comes to Human concepts."

"But we share the same creator," he told her innocently as he continued to gaze hopelessly at her, "we have the capacity to understand one and other."

She shrugged one shoulder absently and twitched the side of her mouth as she shook her head some more, "different worlds, Cas. You're from Heaven, we're from Earth"

"Who's from Earth?" asked the gruff voice of the old man who appeared from the living room behind Castiel. The Angel was blocking the doorway so he couldn't pass, "Hey, idjit. Move will ya"

He moved aside quickly allowing the hunter to enter the kitchen easily. The room was meant to have been a large family kitchen when the house had been first built. All it catered for now was an Angel who didn't eat, a young woman who was being watched by Heaven and an old hunter whose wife had died many years ago. It did occasionally have visitors like Sam and Dean Winchester and other hunters who made the room feel more family orientated. After all, all the hunters had was each other.

"Hey Bobby," the young woman smiled at him, "and I was just saying that Cas wouldn't understand Human stuff 'cause we're from Earth and he's not."

He scoffed, "he needs to learn though. I ain't having him walking in on me naked in the shower any time soon"

The woman laughed mockingly, "Ha. Ha. Ha. But yeah. I guess you're right."

"Get to work then," he told her as he left the kitchen through the back door and went out into the yard.

"Why me?" she complained half heartedly. She glanced back at the Angel now staring at her before clicking her tongue, "this is going to be hard work…"

Castiel looked hopefully at her believing that he was finally going to understand those around him before he did something else that would cause an unfavorable reaction.

* * *

"I still do not understand," the Angel told Rox two hours later.

The two beings were sat at the kitchen table and had been discussing the matter of privacy and boundaries for the past hour and a half. Rox sipped quietly on her beer and thought about how else she could try to explain the topic to Cas. Explaining that he wouldn't like it if someone walked in on him naked hadn't worked and neither had telling him that if he were human she'd have seriously hurt him after what had happened.

She cleared her throat after a moment, "okay. Listen carefully this time and try to tap into whatever empathy you winged freaks have access to"

He just stared blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Right, you remember Adam and Eve right?" she took another sip of her beer. She tacked on something just in case Cas wasn't that old, "Or at least you remember their story?"

He nodded knowingly, "Of course…Adam was the first man made from clay and Eve was the first woman made from his rib. They lived in the Garden of Eden and God told them not to eat the fruit of one tree. The serpent tempted Eve who ate the fruit and so did Adam. They were then cast out of the Garden"

Rox agreed with a heavy sigh, "Yeah but there's something else in there too. Remember what they wore before they ate the fruit?"

"Nothing" he told her. His expression was just as confused and bemused as it had been when they started the conversation, "they wore nothing."

"And what did they wear after eating the fruit?" she asked him proudly hoping that this would allow the light bulb to flick on.

"Clothes, for they were ashamed," he stated obviously.

She watched him wondering when the penny was going to drop but there was no reaction whatsoever. She rubbed her temple and sighed, "Okay so they were ashamed of what?"

"Being bare" he told her, "they were ashamed of having no clothes"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed with a smile, "and we are ashamed as they were ashamed!"

He regarded her worriedly, "why are you happy of being ashamed? You have no reason to be ashamed"

Her eyebrow cocked suddenly and she chuckled lightly, "Awww man, if anyone else would've said that they'd have a black eye by now"

He just watched her.

As the laughs died down she smiled, "Human's don't like people seeing them when they're naked. We feel embarrassed, ashamed and annoyed when someone sees us like that and we don't want them to"

Cas looked like he was beginning to understand why it was wrong to barge in on someone who was naked and in the shower. His jaw was set hard as he began to think some things through. She could almost see the cogs working underneath those eyes.

"So that is why you threw those objects at me when I thought you were being attacked by demons?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Rox nodded, "Yeah. That's another thing, when you do walk in on somebody chances are they aren't going to listen why you did it. They get angry and upset and can only think about getting you out of there as soon as possible. Emotions tend to send people a little irrational"

He seemed to take all the information in and put it somewhere where he'd hopefully remember it for a very long time. He nodded slightly understanding that emotions did make people irrational.

"Of course," she talked to herself as much as him, "if you're in _that_ sorta relationship with someone they may like you appearing suddenly while they're naked…"

Cas looked taken back, "What?"

She shook her head absently and got up, "oh you don't have to worry about that bit, I'm guessing you Angel's are like Ken dolls down there"

He refused to reply. He didn't understand anyway. It wouldn't make any difference if he kept his mouth shut and tried not to figure out what she was talking about.

"So what don't we do anymore?" she asked playfully behind him as she got another beer out of the refrigerator and pulled a bottle opener out of a drawer.

"Go near someone who is not clothed" he told her simply.

"Close enough," she uttered her words with a sigh as the beer hissed and she dropped the bottle opener back into the drawer.


End file.
